predalien attack
by sleepyheadcat101
Summary: in this strange new story Deanna, a awesomely weird collage student, bumps into trouble when a lone surviving, predalien and his cousins invade the planet earth yet again. in this wild invasion the best of the best is sent down to exterminate these black silky serpents, none other than the famous predators. caught in a sticky situation Deanna finds herself in both paths.
1. 1: too young to die

**SUPRISE, MOTHAH FUCHKAHHS!**

_**IM BAAAAAACK and so happy to say im writing another corny story!**__ isn't that just great? no? well, fuck you too._

_just kidding._

_okay in this oh so awkward tale I am a collage student that some how bumps into my favorite sexy aliens from my favorite movie. I hope you enjoy the first two chapters because after that._

**_you wont get shit until I say otherwise :)_**

**_chapter one: too young to die but not to young to see dat ass..._**

**_okay no..._**

**_.._**

**_sorry im offpoint today._**

**_chapter one: pilot _**

I stared down the ally. My face in a fiery blaze as my heart throbbed uncontrollably "what is this feeling?  
Who was that man who dressed as some kind of super monster..why did he play all those roaring sounds at me. Why was he so goddamn sexy?" Other questions floated past like butterflies. 'There just actors from some kind of event but.. I stopped as another lion like roar was herd, it sounded like he was in pain. I bit my thumb. I rolled my eyes and jumped from my hiding place. Without another thought I was Pounced on again by the black serpent. "Get off!" I screamed frantically kicking against the beast. I held its face away from mine as it kept hissing. I didn't want it near me. It hissed and roared. Its extra mouth was visible inside of its drooling teeth.  
Another lion like roar was heard with several clicking sounds as I looked under the beast to see a group of the masked buff guys. Jesus they could rock those metal barbaric outfits. "Help me!" I called. I kicked and punched at the serpent as it tried to get a good hold of me. I let out a quick high pitch squeal as it played a claw above my breast. By instincts I released my grip on him a slapped him. He bit my shoulder. I could tell it was restraining a really strong grip but it still hurt like hell. It scooped me up and stared for the wall. With a swift push I was in its tail its tight grip hurt and and my breaths shortened. The guys behind us in the costumed split up. One taking the injured costumed guy some where and the rest went for the streets one chasing after the one that's got me. I stared wide eyed at the stage guy as he shot from a real gun on his shoulder. A blue fluid escaped and broke the entire brick wall the serpent ran across. The black serpent jumped and landed on the street it released me and turned to the guy in the costume. And hissed loudly its tail brushed against the side of my waist. I tensed up. The serpent backed up, on all fours his waist against my upper knee. It purred against me. I froze as a husky voice entered my mind but not ears. "Run" with little hesitation I darted away. The serpent barely turned its head back in my direction. And then faces the costumed guy. "What the hell kinda nerd group is this?!"  
"The yuajtas.." The voice called again. I kept running but started looking for a source of the voice.  
"Don't look. Just run stupid! That kainde amendha just saved your ass" I turn the corner as I listened to the husky dark new voice. "Who where those costumed guys?" I asked. Climbing a fence and breaking into a pant.  
"Costumed? Bitch those stupid brutes aren't humans, sorry to burst your sexy little fantasy"  
"Hey! What do you think your doing reading my thoughts!"  
I heard a villainous laughter coming from the voice.  
"I'm not someone YOU would lust over that's for sure. Picky girl.."  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Both" he answered.  
"Are you near?" I asked looking around. I nealy jumped as I bumped into cool metal and mesh . I looked up and nearly fainted as the big muscular -now Identified as yaujta.- stared down at me. Clicking and letting out sounds that I really couldn't I identify. I backed up. But it just took a step towards me.  
He drew his blades and took even more heavy steps. I backed more and more. "Please don't kill me. I don't want to die a lonely virgin."  
It cocked its head to the side. And grabbed at the alien on my chest I never noticed. "No! Don't let-" was all the voice can struggle as the yaujta ripped it of my kneck and shot it. I nearly fell backwards but I was yanked back to life "ow! Are you trying to break my fucking arms?" I shouted in pain as he gripped me tightly. He pulled out a large dog like collar. And snapped it around my arm. "Hey what the fu-" "silence ooman!" A voice called through the arm fuzzy as if his language was being translated into mine is through the arm braclet..collar..whatever the fuck it is. His pained voice reminded me of I was yanked back by a familiar tail. The serpent! I was happy for some reason to be reunited with the certain serpent  
But I was confused how easily I could tell them apart. Three other serpents fallowed behind him. One hissed and I could understand it.  
"She's been marked!" The one carrying me stopped. And he growled. "Break it! Now!"  
They hissed and bared ready to break it. I was hit with an unsettling vision. "no! Wait!" I called. "If you stick your nasty ass double mouth through my arm I'll fuck you up!" I yelled. My serpent hissed to me. "We have no other choice.." I furrowed my brows. "Drool..." I commanded  
My serpent hissed. " are you making fun of me?! " he growled "how the hell does that break the bracelet.?" I sighed. "Please... Just do it.." I said in a tensed shake. He silenced and pushed me against the cool wall his mouth to my bracelet. I breathed slowly,shaking. Which made him tense a little as well. "Why are you purring?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not, you all just scare the hell out of me." I shivered as it's cool saliva dripped onto my arm and bracelet. "Stop purring..." He repeated. "I'm not-OW!" I called as he yanked the slobbered on bracelet completely off. He let out a cute inhumane lamb laugh. (laughing really fast like hehehehehehe or like that one person you know)  
"Smart little female aren't you?" He asked rhetorically. I sighed and rose.  
"What do you all want from me?"  
He let out another lamb laugh.  
This time, more villainous.

(6 hours before)  
"Deanna!" Annabel called. Gripping my arm "ow Annie!" I called. Annabel sighed. "Sorry but I can't wait till everyone makes it to the mall! Nick, Casey,Margret,Lizzie, Isabel, Jason,Danielle, Vlad and tod are all going with us! I want to find my way alone with Tod and do something dirty! She called giddily  
Giving a lamb laugh to show her preparations where sincere.i grinned and giggled. "You dirty birdy!" She laughed back and pulled out her phone and aimed it at me "for Facebook!" I gave devil horns and stuck out my young like a rock star "blahhhhh" she took it along with several ugly and funny ass pictures. She curled her lips up to her gums like a troll I did the same and wiggled my eyebrows. I laughed she joined in as well. "I love you girl, you is my sis for life!" She cheered. Hugging me. She laughed and sighed "so, what happened to your car?" She asked. "Its up in GEICO. They didn't send me up a rental yet.."  
"Oh OK" she sat back and looked at me. When we got of the bus we met our friends at the entrance of sears. And everyone split into two. Unfortunately I had to go back to GEICO to get the rental. I was perfectly fine with no one wanting to go with me. But the fact that they barely new I left made me want to slap their dates into next week. I took the bus and walked. By the time I got there it was already 7:00 but I got my rental and drove back to my house. As I turned my key I heard a soft bang. I stopped. "Hello?" I opened the door and flicked the light switch on. A chair was on the floor. Other than that everything was normal. I sighed and put the kettle on for some hot chocolate. I frowned and sat on the couch. I picked the chair up, this was probly the work of my fat Persian ,Elise. Though it seemed kinda strange she would knock it over in such a matter. I ignored it. But as i walked out if the living room I heard a familiar aggravated hiss. The kind princess would give me when I gave her baths. I called her name from upstairs and more hisses escaped from the Persian. Quickly a grabbed a bat from the closet and ran as silently up the stairs as possible. That cat is the only thing close to love I will probably ever have in my life . like the badasses in the movie I dramatically kicked the door open. "You better get your a-" I paused and stared at the large buff mesh and metal wearing seven foot nerd with a fake reptilian costume. My cat was right under my computer desk, on the black pleather computer chair. "Hey, nerd! What the hell are you doing in my-.." I silenced as the tall masked yet extremely attractive nerd turned sideways toward me. "My what a bod!" I whispered. But he continued to stare at me with his head tilted up at me as if he was hearing some big time bullshit or if his mom cut off his XBox live. I held tight to the bat and called to princess while starring directly at the large sexy bodied masked nerd. The fluffy Persian slipped past my legs and silently ran downstairs. I stared st him for a minute the began my "I'll beat your ass right here, right now" speech.  
He just there staring at me. "Um..d- you do speak some sort of English right?" I watched as he stared making clicking sounds with his his mask or with some type of tape recorder. I talked as slow as possible in attempt to get a reaction "Yeeees. That's VEEEERY interesting. But riight now you need to get ouuuut..." He played a growling sound at me and started walking close to me. "Stay back! I know how to use this thing!" Even though I practacly screamed this he continued to stalk his way to me until he snatched the bat right out of my hand and tossed it at my desk. He through a beefy arm at mine and forced me to the floor. He played more growling and clicks as he tried to pick me up. I screamed and thrashed around and kicked him in the face. He let out a loud inhumane growl. And threw me. I hit the wall hard and let out a painful shriek. He stared at me through his mask again. I starred lost in his beautiful ass mask and curled up in a ball like a cat. "Please don't kill me.."


	2. 2: escape the buff guys

**a short, short chapter.** by me

_enjoy_

The three kainde amendha stood and waited. I sat and tilted my head. "What are you doing?" The main one, the biggest spoke. "Were waiting for Heidi.." I stood confused. " Who's she? " he shot me a glance. " HE'S the one who protected you against the three. Yuajtas..." I stood dumbfounded for a few minutes. "Those beefy aliens?" He slightly nodded. As if remembering something I sat criss crossed and asked their names. The biggest laid against the wall. "Only the pack leader has a name.." I sighed. "That's not fair..how about..." I sat paused in thought. "Reaper?" The beast gawked. "And that is..?" "A soul collector, duh. It sounds badass to me. But Heidi sounds like a girls name, who even came up with such a silly name for him?" Suddenly another face hugged lunged at me. I held my hands over my face but then stopped as the spider like creature wrapped itself around me. Then a familiar voice spoke. But it wasn't the leader who spoke to me last time. It was Heidi. He stalked his way toward me and growled to me. "I saved your life, I can also take it!" The jet black alien snapped. I jumped back, so hard I hit my head on the brick wall. I grasped my head in pain but ignored it for a few seconds to apologize. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Heidi silenced and ignored me but I could sense him calming down. I smiled a bit but then stiffened as the hoarse voice chuckled. "Heidi IS a weak name. But why does it matter. He is a weak kainde amendha after all. The two chuckled with there leader but I stood silent to see a real pissed of kainde amendha. As everyone got up and started stalking away I fell back with Heidi. He growled at me but I just kept at it. " who came up with the name anyways?" He growled louder. "The abomination..." He tensed when he said it. And turned to the face crawler on my neck. "You hate him?" I said pointing at the spider-like parasite. He shook his head and turned away. "The one using it..."  
"Me?" He turned his head and whipped his tail in aggravation. "You'll figure it out soon enough." I turned my head and then shook it in confusion. " well just don't answer the bastard. Name your self..." He shook his long head. I was born with this name, I'll die with it as well..." I shrugged. "Your not weak Heidi! Don't listen to the jackass. Heidi is a very strange name but I'm sure you can rock it like a damn model! with that he growled and hit me with his tail. "were here..." I nearly fell over when I saw them all slipping down into the subway.  
"you're kidding..."


End file.
